magic canadaxmagic reader
by nyancat1928
Summary: enemies at first lovers in the end


hetalia-

magic!canadaxmagic!reader lemon

your enemy was across from you.'why,why the hell did he have to be here,'you thought franticly. sure you were both the only people in the world(mabey universe) with magic. but he was ice. you were fire. fire and ice just dont mix. you had been friends when you were little. butas you grew and your powers gained in strength, you decided it would be best to just not be friends. you broke out of your daze only to notice the male glaring straight at you. becouse you were in an empty warehouse he slow ly started walking towards you."hello(name),its been along time."he said as his clothes started to fade away to reveal his battle armor. it had definatly improved since childhood. it was dark blue on the shoulder plates fading down to almost a white on his chest was covered by a turcoise pants were deep ocean blue leggings. and he had no shoes."wanna like old times."he said ,removing his glasses.

"well if mean play you mean fight then yeah im down with that."you said as you changed in to your blood red bra with armored shoulers. you had on black bracelet with little thorns and tiny knives within them. your pants turned deep red almost black tights with a light red mini (color)hair turned scarlet both pulled out your weapons. his a sword and sheild and yours a bow andarrowwith flames.

"(name)?are you ready to die."mattew said.

"who ever said i was the one dying" you said shooting an arrow into the sky.

he took itas a sign to start and came russing towards armed with another arrow you shot at he got got to you he cept swinging he heard you cry out in pain he stopped and looked at you. hehad struck your arm .it was bad too,he caried you over to some empty laied you down lightly and you looked at him wondering why he hadnt killed you.

"why are yo-"you were cut of by him kissing you lightly.

"i never wanted to kill you (name),i just...well wanted us to be friends again.i thought a simple fight would solve it."mattewsaid as he touched the wound on your arm."now it looks like ive hurt you."he continued tears starting to form in his eyes.

-begining-o-de-lemon-

you sat up and touched his shoulder."hey its ok its just a little be fine." and with that you kissed him again surprising him a melted in to the kiss and the small,sweet kiss before vanished and was replaced by a heated, you broke for air you said"wanna carry this on some where else?"he nodded as he followed you down to your car and you both hopped in,stillin your armor.

when you gotto your house you both quickly ran to your pushedyou down on the bedand you started where you left off. mattew pulled at the shouler plates and you both got off each otherto transform back into your normal clothes. you took ofyour black hoodie and red bra when you finnally were changed. mattew thought it was only fair for him to take off his shirt too. he started to fondle and play with your left boob as he suckedon your a light moan from you he came up to kiss you the kiss he slidhis hand down your pants and started to rub your opening. after moaning in to the kiss hestuck two fingrs into your core. he broke the kiss to let you moan out."m-mattie" you moaned out as you climaxed on his pulled out of you and pulled downyour pantsand undies. as he started to un do his pants you couldnt help but to notice his ratherlarge bulge in his looked kinda pain every thing was off you both laied there staring at each other.

"i really am sorry but...I NEED THIS NOW"he said, pushing into stoped as he noticed tears forming in your kissed them away and whispered'tell me when'.you nodded and he smiled giving you a small kiss

"o-ok.i think im ready."you said as he gave a test moaned out in pure pleasure as he started thrusting into you.

after a while of going the same pace you spoke up"mattie can you please go alittle faster"he nodded and started ramming into you, moans from both of you filled the didnt stop going slow my no, he cept going. you felt as if you might was going at the speed of light(ok im totally continue).

he finnaly spoke and said"(name) im close"

"me too"you said in almost a whisper as he kept going.

when you climaxed you screamed outa rather loud "MATTIE"and he came shortly you both lay there lieing on the bed panting mattew wrapped an arm around you, rubbing the cut on your arm by then it had started to form a scab.

"i just realized 2 things"

"what?"you questioned

"first i love you,and 2 i left myglasses and car at the warehouse."

"hehe,i love you too. tomarrow ill drop you off to get your things"

"thanks"

"yup"

ending


End file.
